


Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Good to the Last Drop

by ctbn60



Category: Superman Returns (2006)Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Good to the Last Drop

[ Good to the Last Drop! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/719212)

Adorable story!! I really enjoyed reading it.  
Fandoms:  Superman Returns (2006)Batman (Movies - Nolan)  
Relationship:  Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
Characters:   Clark KentBruce Wayne

  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/GOODTP_final_zps6335b7b1.jpg.html)   



End file.
